When He Came To My House
by mechuu
Summary: Hari minggu seorang Byou terusik karena kedatangan seorang pemuda kecil yang... cantik?


**Author :** Maezaki Akitaka

**Genre :** Romance? (maybe :| )

**Warning : **Weird story as usual, write in Indonesian, Failed language

**Disclaimer:** Fandom is not mine, but this fiction originally from my imagination

* * *

**[ **09.30 AM **]**

"Byou jaga dia baik-baik. Kalau sampai sesuatu terjadi padanya Ibu akan membunuhmu!"

Nada mengancam keluar dengan lancarnya dari mulut Ibuku, aku hanya memutar kedua bola mataku dengan malas, "Yayaya.. aku mengerti bu.." jawabku sekiranya. Lagian mana ada sih seorang ibu yang tega membunuh anaknya sendiri demi anak orang lain? Terlalu dramatis.

"Nah, Taka~ tante pergi dulu ya.." . Ibuku tersenyum manis sambil mengusap pelan kepala anak lelaki berambut coklat yang berdiri disampingku. Anak lelaki yang dipanggilnya Taka itu menganggukan kepalanya, "Iya tante.. silahkan"

"Hei, Ibu berangkat" Ibu beralih melirik kearahku. Heh? Tidak seperti biasanya Ibu pamit padaku seperti itu, padahal malam ini ia juga akan pulang. Biasanya Ibu hanya berkata seperti itu kalau sedang ada dinas di luar kota saja atau saat ingin berpergian jauh. Apa karena ada anak ini?

"Iyaa.." jawabku angot-angotan(?)

Ibuku pun akhirnya meninggalkan rumah setelah sebelumnya mengecek beberapa lembar dokumen yang ditentengnya. Suatu kebiasaannya memang sebelum pergi ke kantor, takut ada yang tertinggal sih katanya. Tapi hari ini ia tidak pergi ke kantor melainkan menemani _boss_-nya menemui seorang klien.

Aku melirik kearah jendela memperhatikan Ibuku yang tengah menyetop sebuah taksi. Setelah Ibuku naik ke taksi tersebut dan taksi yang ditumpanginya melaju, aku beralih menatap anak lelaki yang akan menghabiskan atau lebih tepatnya akan merepotkanku selama satu hari ini.

Yah, anak lelaki ini, ia memang sengaja dititipkan disini bersamaku. Aku sama sekali tidak mengenalnya, yang kudengar dari Ibu dia adalah anak dari presiden direktur tempat Ibuku bekerja-PS Corporation. Entah bagaimana bisa orangtuanya dan Ibuku berteman baik sehingga mempercayakan anak semata wayangnya ini dititipkan dan ditinggal bersama orang sepertiku seharian ini. Dan tadi aku tidak kaget dengan kedatangan anak ini pagi ini. Sebenarnya Ibuku sudah membicarakanya denganku soal perihal ini kemarin, tentu aku protes dan tak menyetujuinya, tapi seperti biasa ancamanlah yang selalu kuterima.

_'Kalau kau tidak mau menjaga anak boss Ibu, Ibu akan memotong uang sakumu, melarangmu keluar malam, dan mengambil semua majalah pornomu!'_

_Eh? Tunggu dulu? Sejak kapan Ibu tau aku menyimpan majalah porno? _o.O)a

Ah, apapun ancaman Ibu kemarin sama sekali tidak menguntungkanku. Aku bisa saja mengusili anak ini setelah Ibu tidak ada dirumah atau bahkan aku bisa mengusirnya, tapi –hei, aku tidak sejahat itu. Aku sama sekali tidak keberatan oleh kedatangannya selama ia tak berbuat macam-macam yang merugikankanku. Tidak juga mengganggu waktu liburku yang akan kuhabiskan untuk bersantai. Setidaknya dengan adanya anak ini juga ada seseorang yang bisa kusuruh-suruh nanti.

_TAK! Kau memang licik Masahito Kojima!_

Aku mulai memperhatikan anak lelaki didepanku ini dari atas-kebawah dan kembali lagi dari bawah-keatas. Dari penampilanya saja sudah bisa kutebak dia ini pasti bocah SMP yang manja dan suka merengek –mengingat dia adalah putra satu-satunya pengusaha kaya raya. Dia mengenakan kaos putih yang dibalut semacam _long sweeter_ berwarna _soft brown_ dan celana _jeans_. Tubuhnya pendek, badannya sedikit berisi, wajahnya bulat telur dan pipinya sepertinya empuk. Kalau boleh jujur, anak lelaki ini terlihat sangat manis. Kulitnya putih-bersih terawat, hidungnya mancung, matanya bulat berkilau dan bibirnya yang seperti _cherry_ pasti terasa nikmat bila kuci-

"A..apa yang kau lihat.. HAH?"

Pikiran anehku seketika berhenti mendengar suaranya yang meninggi sedangkan ia menatapku dengan pandangan tak suka. Ck! Ternyata dia tidak semanis yang kelihatanya.

"Tidak ada. Duduk sana" suruhku sambil menunjuk ke ruang tengah. Dan ia langsung menurut.

.

.

.

**[** 10.30 AM **]**

Aku membalik halaman demi halaman komik yang tengah kubaca. Sambil menopang daguku di meja makan sesekali mencuri pandang kearahnya yang duduk di sofa di ruang tengah. Ruang makan dan ruang tengah rumahku memang tak tersekat oleh tembok, jadi darisini aku bisa melihat ke ruang biasanya aku menonton televisi itu. Ia tengah memainkan jari-jarinya pada _tablet _ _pc_ yang dipangkunya, terkadang senyuman kecil tersungging dari sudut bibirnya.

Aku sangat penasaran apa yang sedang dibacanya sehingga selama satu jam ini baik dia maupun aku tidak membuka pembicaraan sama sekali. Aku sibuk dengan komik-ku dan ia focus dengan _gadget _mahalnya. Ah, tapi apa peduliku? Malah bagus kan kalau dia tenang dan tidak menyusahkan, setidaknya waktu berhargaku ini tak terbuang sia-sia.

Kuhela nafasku dalam-dalam dan kuhembuskan perlahan, ini aneh, sangat aneh. Tidak biasanya aku menjadi manusia pasif seperti ini. Aku menutup komik ketiga yang kubaca pagi ini dan meletakanya diatas meja agak kasar, sengaja sekali ingin membuat suara hentakan agar perhatian anak itu teralihkan padaku. Aku mencoba membuka pembicaraan,

"Oia namamu itu Matsumori Ta-"

"Matsumoto Takanori" potongnya cepat tanpa menoleh kearahku, masih dengan memainkan _tablet_ miliknya. Aku hanya membentukan mulutku seperti huruf O dan mengangguk kecil. "Aku Byou"

Lagi. Kami terdiam cukup lama.

_Ngomong-ngomong siapa tadi namanya? Matsumori Takaro.. Aghh, aku memiliki ingatan yang buruk._

"Anak kecil! aku haus. Tolong ambilkan aku minum ya" pintaku setengah berteriak.

Tidak apa-apa kan kalau aku menyuruhnya untuk melakukan hal kecil? Tenggorokanku memang terasa kering sekali saat ini dan aku malas untuk bangun.

Aku menoleh kearahnya, sesaat kulihat jari-jari kecilnya berhenti menyentuh layar _tablet_ nya. Aku tersenyum simpul dan berpikir sebentar lagi pasti ia mengambilkanku segelas air putih.

Dan pikiran kalau dia menuruti perintahku tak berlangsung lama, dia sama sekali tak beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Sepertinya dugaanku salah. Ia kembali berkutat dengan _tabletnya, _malah sekarang ia sedang membuka tas ranselnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah… KAMUS.

Tanpa kusadari ia sudah berada didepanku. Aku melihat wajahnya yang tak berekspresi. "Apa?" tanyaku.

"Apa kau bilang tadi?"

"Ambilkan aku minum"

"Sebelumnya"

Mendadak perasaanku jadi tidak enak. "Anak kecil aku ha-"

**BUGGGHHHHHH!**

Sebuah kamus bahasa inggris satu milyar itu mendarat kasar dibelakang kepalaku hingga membuat kepalaku maju beberapa senti ingin menabrak meja. Aku meringis kesakitan sementara ia langsung berbalik dan kembali duduk di sofa ruang tengah dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

_Ck, sialan anak ini!_

_._

_._

_._

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul satu siang, sejak insiden dia memukul kepalaku dengan kamus tebalnya aku malas untuk berbicara denganya. Jangan-jangan setelah ini, jika aku menyuruhnya lagi dia akan melempar ku dengan _tablet_nya.

"Byou san, aku lapar"

_Apa? Apa katanya?_

Aku menajamkan pendengaranku, menghentikan sejenak aktifitas –membalik halaman per halaman komik yang tulisannya tidak kubaca sama sekali- untuk melihat anak itu yang kini berjalan ke arahku.

"Aku sangat lapar, kau dengar tidak?"

"Tidak ada makanan"

"Lalu?"

"Kau kan punya uang, kenapa tidak pesan saja sana" jawabku acuh.

Anak itu terlihat sedikit mengerucutkan bibirnya dan terdiam sejenak. Ia kembali ketempat duduknya semula –sofa ruang tengah- lalu mengeluarkan sebuah ponsel dari dalam saku celananya. Sepertinya ia ingin melakukan apa yang aku perintahkan.

_Aku keterlaluan tidak sih?_

_._

_._

_._

**[ **02.00 PM **]**

"Belum datang juga makananmu?"

Anak itu menatapku dengan wajah kesalnya, "Sebentar lagi."

Tak kuhiraukan aku langsung mengambil tempat duduk disampingnya. Ia sedikit berjengit dan menggeser posisi duduknya.

Kepulan asap dari dalam mangkuk yang berisi mi instan yang tengah kubawa saat ini menghambur ke udara, tentu saja mengundang bau Kari yang dapat memanjakan hidung kita, apalagi kalau disaat lapar. Ya benar, aku baru saja membuat mi instan. Aku tidak berbohong kalau dirumahku tidak ada makanan, sebab aku tidak bilang tidak ada yang bisa dimasak kan?

Diam lama.

"Hujan yah.." ucapku memecah keheningan. Mendengar suara gemerisik air hujan yang jatuh keatap -lah yang membuatku berkata seperti itu, sepertinya hujan diluar cukup deras padahal pagi tadi tidak ada tanda-tanda akan turun hujan.

Anak itu diam saja, tak merespon apapun dari perkataanku.

Aku terus memasukan makanan instan itu kedalam mulutku yang belum habis setengah. Sesekali aku melihat anak lelaki disampingku ini tengah melirik kearahku sembari menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Kau mau?" tawarku agak ragu.

Ia memandangku dengan mata bulatnya yang terlihat sedikit membesar dengan sebelas alisnya yang ia naikan, seakan tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja kukatakan.

"Kau mau?" tawarku lagi.

"Tidak. Terimakasih"

"Akan sangat lama jika tetap menunggu pesanan mu, apalagi saat hujan"

"Tidak apa" suaranya tegas dan bersih, ia masih bersikeras dengan ucapanya.

"Atau mau kusuapi hah?" aku setengah menggodanya, seringaian usil mengembang di bibirku.

"A –a..aku" ia terlihat gelagapan, wajahnya yang entah memerah atau tidak ia palingkan kearah lain.

"Oh begitu~ jadi kau minta disua-"

Anak itu dengan cepat mengambil mangkuk mi itu dari tanganku. Melahap makanan didalamnya dengan cepat, seperti orang yang belum makan selama seminggu. Meminum kuahnya hingga habis tak bersisa.

Aku tertawa kecil melihat tingkahnya.

_Dasar naïf!_

_._

_._

_._

**[** 03.00 PM **]**

Aku merebahkan tubuhku diatas kasurku yang nyaman, menjadikan kedua lenganku sebagai bantalan dan menatap langit-langit dinding kamarku. Menjadi siswa SMA tingkat akhir sepertiku memang tidak punya waktu yang banyak hanya sekedar untuk bersantai, hanya satu hari dalam seminggu, seperti hari ini –hari minggu, itu juga kalau tidak ada tugas rumah, kelompok atau semacamnya.

Aku merasa hujan diluar masih belum reda. Suara derasnya masih jelas terdengar, juga terkadang sesekali suara petir ikut menggelegar. Bisa kubilang suasana saat ini memang sangat pas untuk tidur siang, dengan udara yang sejuk akan datang menerpamu ditambah dengan suara hujan yang membuatmu semakin mengantuk. Aku mulai memejamkan kedua mataku.

_Kira-kira anak itu sedang apa yah? _Tiba-tiba saja aku jadi teringat padanya, sudah terhitung tiga puluh menit sejak anak itu kutinggalkan sendirian disana, apa tidak apa-apa?Tadi disaat aku berbicara padanya aku ingin tidur siang dia tidak mengatakan apapun, hanya mengangguk seperti biasa.

_Masa bodoh lah!_

**GLAAAAAARRRRR! GYAAAAAAAAA**

Suara petir yang sangat tiba-tiba itu membuatku berjengit kaget. Tanpa berpikir dua kali, segera aku bangun dari tidurku dan berlari menuju ruang tengah. Aku tau dibalik suara petir itu terdapat suaranya.

Aku melihatnya, ia sedang meringkuk diatas sofa yang sama, menekuk kedua lututnya sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya. Menutup kedua telinganya rapat-rapat dengan tanganya, aku mendengar suara terceguk-ceguk saat langkah kakiku semakin dekat denganya.

"Hiks.. hiks.. hiks.."

Tubuhnya sedikit berguncang. Aku memegang pundak kecilnya itu dengan perlahan.

"Hei, kau baik-baik sa-"

**GREPP**

Entah apa yang terjadi, secara spontan anak itu langsung melingkarkan tanganya di pinggangku. Memeluku erat dan membenamkan wajahnya di tubuhku namun aku masih bisa mendengar suara isakan disana.

"Sudah.. sudah tidak ada apa-apa"

.

.

.

**[** 03.45 PM **]**

"Minumlah"

Ia mengangangkat wajahnya, menatapku langsung untuk pertama kalinya dengan sorot mata yang mengagumkan. Raut-raut wajahnya terlihat manis melampaui seorang gadis. Aku tak bisa mengelak ataupun membohongi diriku sendiri untuk mengatakan kalau anak ini memang sangat cantik.

Anak itu menerima segelas air putih yang kubawakan untuknya, meminum air itu sampai habis dan meletakan gelasnya yang sudah kosong diatas meja. "Terimakasih."

Aku duduk disampingnya. "Kenapa tidak bilang kalau kau takut dengan petir?"

Ia melotot kearah ku, "Aku.. aku tidak takut! Hanya kaget saat itu"

Disaat seperti ini pun anak ini masih bisa mengelak? Padahal selama lima belas menit ia memeluk tubuhku tadi, sampai hujan benar-benar berhenti untuk tepatnya.

"Hhh.. Terserah kau deh." Kusandarkan kepalaku pada pinggiran sofa, mencoba memejamkan mataku kembali dengan pikiranku yang masih mengingat kejadian saat anak itu memelukku.

_Kau tahu, saat kau memelukku jantungku terasa sangat aneh!_

"Eumm.. ano Byou san?"

"A.. apa?"

"Aku bosan..mau bermain bersamaku?" ucapnya, membuatku berdecih. Ia malah tertawa kecil sambil melihat kearahku, aku membalasnya dengan mengernyitkan keningku. Mengambil tas ranselnya, ia mengeluarkan sebuah rubik kubu yang susunan warnanya masih acak. Kulihat matanya begitu cermat melihat tiap sudutnya sambil memutar-mutar rubik itu, tangannya sangat telaten. Dan tak sampai satu menit, susunan warna rubik yang tadinya masih acak itu kini telah tersusun dengan sempurna.

"Huaah.. keren" duduk bersila didepannya, aku mulai tertarik dengan mainan itu. Ah, bukan mainannya sih, melainkan cara dia menyusun rubik itu dalam waktu yang cepat. "Bagaimana cara melakukannya?"

Ia menyodorkan rubik itu padaku. "Kau acak sesukamu.."

Aku mulai mengacak rubik itu sesukaku, membuat susunannya kembali tak beraturan, lalu memberikan rubik itu padanya. "Nih, bagaimana?"

Menerima rubik itu, mata bulatnya yang cermat kembali menelisik tiap sudut rubik yang sudah ku acak warnanya. "Menyelesaikan ini kita menggunakan metode _layer by layer_" ia menerangkan, dan aku mengangguk.

"Pertama kita selesaikan dulu lapisan bawah, yang terpenting disini adalah tidak perlu kau pedulikan lapisan yang lain"

Aku mengangguk lagi, jari-jari miliknya yang lentik dan kecil mulai bekerja. Dengan cepat ia sudah menyelesaikan lapisan bawah rubik itu, bahkan aku tidak sadar kapan ia melakukanya. "Nah begitu juga seterusnya.. selesaikan lapisan tengah dan atas.."

Tangannya semakin cepat bergerak. "Lalu mengorientasikan biji tepi.. memposisikan biji tepi.. memposisikan biji pojok, mengorientasikan biji pojok dan.."

Ia menatapku sekilas. "Yang terakhir mengorientasikan biji tengah… Selesai~ Byou san mengerti kan? ^A^ "

Sambil meringis aku menggeleng dengan mantap. "Hehehe..tidak. Tapi biar kucoba." Aku merebut rubik itu dari tangan anak itu, mengacak kembali susunan warnanya terlebih dahulu sebelum aku memutar susunan kotak-kotak penuh warna itu sesuai dengan apa yang dia katakan. _Layer by layer_. Selesaikan lapisan bawah, lapisan tengah, lapisan atas, lalu… kepalaku langsung pusing! A

"Tidak bisa.. mainanmu tidak menarik!" kuletakan rubik itu keatas meja, dan lagi-lagi ia tertawa kecil.

"Byou san cepat menyerah sekali" ucapnya sambil terkekeh, ia menutupi mulutnya dengan punggung tangannya.

_Manis!_

"Byou san, boleh tidak aku meminta nomor ponselmu?" Ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku _jeans_-nya, kemudian menatapku dengan tatapan matanya seperti mengintimidasiku untuk tidak mengatakan tidak.

"Ah..iya tentu.."

Ia menyodorkan ponselnya padaku. Aku mulai menekan tombol-tombol angka tersebut sebanyak 12 digit dan mencatumkan namaku disana. "Nih.." kukembalikan ponselnya. Sebenarnya aku ragu memberikan nomor ponselku padanya, tapi ya sudahlah.. mungkin iya ingin memperbanyak teman. Mungkin.

"Arigato. Oiya aku minta maaf soal kejadian memukul kepalamu. Aku paling tidak suka jika ada yang mengataiku anak kecil. Aku ini sebenarnya sudah SMA!"

_Heh? SMA? Tapi kenapa badannya kecil? Dan.. jadi karena itu alasannya, kerena aku memanggilnya kecil, kupikir dia marah karena aku menyuruhnya. _"Ku maafkan.."

"Sepertinya kau tidak menyukai kedatanganku ke rumahmu yah?"

" .." Pertanyaan yang terlontar dari mulutnya membuatku terdiam sejenak. Aku menggaruk belakang kepalaku yang sama sekali tidak terasa gatal. Untuk awalnya mungkin iya aku tak menyukainya, tapi kurasa dia bukan anak yang merepotkan dan banyak menuntut atau meminta, jadi kupikir aku sama sekali tak keberatan dengan kedatangannya. "Itu.. tergantung sih"

"Kupikir kau tidak menyukaiku. Dari penampilan dan cara hidupku saja Byou san pasti sudah bisa menebak aku ini anak yang membosankan dan tidak memiliki banyak teman. Aku sangat kesepian dirumah, dirumah hanya ada pembantu.. tak ada siapa-siapa"

_Eh? Anak ini sedang curhat yah?_ (O.o

"Byou san tau.. aku datang kesini bukan keinginanku, aku disuruh oleh Ibuku. Walaupun sebenarnya aku juga penasaran sih bagaimana wajah calon tunanganku.." ia terkekeh kecil.

Aku menaikan alisku, memikirkan ucapannya yang belum selesai kucerna. Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti. "Tunangan? Apa maksudmu sih? Memang siapa tunanganmu?"

"Jadi Byou san belum tau, kita kan akan ditunangkan"

"Eh? Kita ditunangkan?"

_Kita ditunangkan? Maksudnya kita itu aku dan.._

"APAAAHH!" Aku melotot dengan sangat sempurna.

.

.

.

**[** 04.00 PM **]**

_Katakan kalau ini hanya lelucon! Ayo katakan bocah!_

Mataku tak lepas dari wajahnya yang ia tundukan sedikit bersemu merah. Barusan saja ia mengatakan kalau aku adalah calon tunanganya, apa dia bercanda? Atau sedang mempermainkanku? Kupingku serasa tuli waktu dia bercerita kalau hari ini sebenarnya Ibuku dan Ibunya tidak benar-benar menemui klien hari ini, melainkan mereka berdua pergi untuk merundingkan hari pertunanganku dengannya. Dan sengaja membawa anak ini kerumah untuk mempertemukannya denganku, sambil berharap aku bisa dekat denganya.

_WTF? Kenapa Ibu tak pernah membicarakannya padaku?_

"Kau serius?"

"Iya, menurutmu? Apa aku kelihatan sedang bercanda?"

"Apa buktinya?"

Ia memandangku dengan tawa meremehkan, sambil menggeser duduknya untuk lebih dekat denganku yang berada disampingnya ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku hingga beberapa inchi saja. Tubuhku serasa membeku saat ia menempelkan bibirnya yang kubilang menggoda itu ke bibirku. Ia memejamkan mata tepat didepan mataku, menggerakan bibirnya dengan perlahan dan mengecup bibir keringku dengan ringan. Aku terlonjak, spontan aku mendorong bahunya. "Ahh.. "

"Apa itu sudah cukup membuktikan Byou san?" wajahnya terlihat bersemu merah, tapi sama sekali tidak takut.

Jantungku berdebar sangat keras, lebih keras dibanding saat ia memeluk ku, aku tak bisa mengontrol detakannya yang seperti ingin meledak. Aku juga tak bisa mengontrol saat hasratku menginginkannya lagi. Secara kilat aku meraih dagu mungilnya dengan ibu jari dan jari telunjuk ku, tampak ia membelalakan matanya sepersekian menit sebelum aku benar-benar menutup mulutnya dengan bibirku. Tangan kecilnya terkepal tepat didepan dadaku yang masih terasa sesak karena detakannya tak juga menurun. Aku melumat bibir lembut itu perlahan, ia mendesah kecil.

"Nghmm.."

Aku menahan tengkuknya untuk tidak banyak bergerak, karena setelah ini aku menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia mengerang disertai mulutnya yang sedikit terbuka. Tanpa buang waktu aku mendorong lidahku untuk masuk kedalam mulutnya. Hawa hangat dan sentuhan lembut dari lidahnya membuatku semakin ingin berlama-lama didalam sana. Tapi tidak, ini sudah cukup. Menyesap saliva ku dan saliva nya yang sudah bercampur, aku menyudahi ciuman ini.

"Ini baru yang namanya cukup.." kataku setengah menyeringai.

"Kau-"

**Ting Tong..**

**Ting Tong..**

Bel rumahku berbunyi. Aku langsung beranjak dari dudukku tanpa melihat kearah anak itu yang masih terdiam. Itu pasti Ibu, aku harus meminta penjelasan darinya. Soal tunangan.

Aku membuka pintu.

"Lama sekali sih Byou.." Kulihat Ibuku tak sendirian, ia bersama seorang wanita yang kelihatannya usianya sama denganya. "Oiya mana Taka?"

"Dia-"

"Sudah pulang tante.." Taka, ya..namanya Taka. Sekarang ia sudah berdiri disampingku, meliriku sekilas dengan tersenyum manis seperti biasa. Sepertinya ia sudah melupakan ciuman tadi.

"Takachan?" wanita yang datang bersama Ibuku memanggilnya. Takachan? Apa dia mengenal anak ini?

"Kaasan, kenapa bisa disini?"

_Eh?_

"Kaasan kesini untuk menjemputmu. Supir pribadimu mendadak sakit.."

_Oh.. jadi wanita ini Ibunya.._

"Taka tidak merepotkanmu kan Byou?" Ibunya bertanya padaku. Aku menggeleng pelan. "Tidak kok tante.."

"Ayo ucapkan terimakasih pada Byou.."

Taka menoleh padaku, ia membungkukan badannya didepanku. "Terimakasih Byou san"

"Ah.. iya, sama-sama"

Aku dan Ibu mengantar sepasang Ibu dan anak itu hingga sampai depan pagar rumah. Mereka masuk kedalam mobil mewahnya, lalu melambaikan tangannya sebentar padaku dan Ibuku. Disaat mobil itu melaju, aku memandangi mobil itu hingga menghilang dikejauhan.

"Ibu, apa benar hari ini Ibu menemui klien dengan Ibunya Taka?"

"Tentu saja! Kau pikir Ibu ke taman bermain apa"

"Tapi Taka bilang.. tunggu apa benar aku dan Taka ditunangkan?"

Ibu menatapku sarkastik, ia mendorong dahiku kebelakang. "Kau menginggau ya? Untuk apa Ibu menunangkanmu dengan Taka, Byou~ lain kali kalau habis tidur itu cuci muka. Sudah ayo masuk.."

Aku terdiam beberapa saat, memutar kembali semua memoriku hari ini.

_Jadi, anak itu… Sialan! Dia membohongiku!_

**Drrt Drrt Drrt**

Aku mengambil ponselku yang bergetar di saku celanaku, satu pesan masuk diterima terpampang disana. Segera aku membukanya. Nomornya tak ada dalam kontak ponselku.

_62819980xxxxxx_

_20xx.08.15_

_o4.30_

_x.x.x.x.x.x.x_

_Byou san, aku bohong soal tunangan, semua yang kuceritakan padamu itu juga bohong. Tapi satu hal yang benar, aku menyukaimu sejak pertama melihatmu._

_Takanori._

Tersenyum simpul, aku menekan tombol 'call' pada nomor itu.

_"Byou san..'" _suaranya sedikit bergoyang di_ line telephone._

_"Dasar kau ini.. pembual naif yang manis"_

**~OWARI~**

**Author 's note:** Gue tau ini gaje dan jelek banget, tapi mohon jangan dihinaaaaa TT_TT

Sama sekali gak dapet mood buat ngetik fanfic, tapi ide udah loncat2(?) diotak gue. Jadi ya gini, hasilnya maksa. Ini juga buat pemanasan karena hampir dua bulan gak buat fic. Oia untuk Reita, sorry men~ posisi lu gue gantiin dulu dengan Masahito Momo Kojima XDD soalnya gue ngerasa dia sangat cocok disini *dislepet nosben*

Thanks for reading~ *itu juga kalau ada*


End file.
